Linda Flynn-Fletcher
|image = |gender = Female |age = Around 40's |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = Free-Form Jazz Band Artist, housewife |pband = Piano, triangle, bass guitar |band = Free-Form Jazz Band |parents = Clyde (father) Betty Jo (mother) |children = Candace Flynn Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher (stepson) |spouses = Lawrence Fletcher |siblings = Tiana Webber |pets = Perry the Platypus |other1 = Lorraine |other_1 = Aunt |first = "Rollercoaster" |voice = Caroline Rhea Brigitte Berges (France) Antonella Rinaldi (Italy) Alisa Palmer (Germany) Carolina Mout (Netherlands) Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland) Hanna Kaila (Finland) Kiss Erika (Hungary) Luísa Salgueiro (Portugal) }} Linda Flynn-FletcherTalk:Clyde Flynn (Caroline Rhea) is the mother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn, stepmother to Ferb Fletcher. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher. She is a regular American mother, although she plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella's mother and Jeremy's mother. Her anniversary with Lawrence Fletcher is June 15th. Birth and childhood Nothing is known of Linda's early life. She was born of Clyde and Betty Jo in America. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") She had the same hair style as she has for her entire life and had very big, deep blue eyes. ("Mom's Birthday") :It is odd that Linda has her adult hair style as a toddler, as shown in the episode "Mom's Birthday," as it is from Bobbi Fabulous, who wasn't famous until the 1990s. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Education and career 1970's In the 70s, Linda took on the same fashion as several of the people of her time, including bell bottoms and very long hair. She appeared to be very popular. This was the year that she attended college. She may have belonged to a sorority called Delta Kappa Omicron (ΔKO) ("Mom's Birthday") 1980s During the 1980s, Linda once dated Heinz Doofenshmirtz. However, it did not end well, as Doofenshmirtz did not make it easy, performing actions such as stuffing Linda into his car boot to get her in the drive in theater for free. ("What Do It Do?") Later, Linda had a musical career as Lindana, scoring a mega-hit with I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!. Lindana became a one-hit wonder fast, and worked with the record company Huge-O-Records. But, after going through the usual diva tantrums, her song became elevator music, and her career was over. Years later, she had a reunion, but afterwards, no one but a select few fans remembered her. Some time after the reunion concert her album was also re-sold and translated into several languages ("Flop Starz"). Publicity photos and media coverage LindanaQuits.jpg LindanaWho.jpg LindanaIsBack.jpg Personal life In the 90s, Linda met and married a man whom she had two children with, Candace and Phineas Flynn. The two either got divorced or he died, and Linda raised her children alone for a fеw years. During this time, she followed the "Grunge" trend of the time, and met a few men. ("Mom's Birthday") Later, Linda met a man named Lawrence Fletcher. The two went on a few dates, and shared their first kiss at a Love Händel concert. The two fell in love, partly for this experience and partly for Linda's love of Lawrence's quirk of using outdated history references. The two got married on June 15th. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Out to Launch," "Mom's Birthday") Linda currently lives in Danville with husband Lawrence Fletcher, daughter Candace, son Phineas, and stepson Ferb. She still keeps up a music career, leading a Free-Form Jazz Band with a few mom's from her neighborhood. The group commonly plays in the Googolplex Mall, a popular Danville mall. In circa 2008, they released their first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch. ("Toy to the World," "Jerk De Soleil") Linda and her husband are avid bowlers, bowling regularly at the local Bowl-R-Ama. In honor of her and Lawrence's wedding anniversary, Linda's children, Phineas Ferb, reunited Love Händel for a concert in their backyard. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama," "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") In the Summer of c. 2008, Lawrence, going through a fad in which he was obsеssed with naming stars after people for it's low price, named a star after Linda, along with the rest of the household and a pizza delivery boy. ("Out to Launch") Linda was briefly stranded on an island with her children, husband, and her children's friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, after their boat was caught in a storm. Her husband spent a while patching up the hole, then the entire group sailed back to land. ("Swiss Family Phineas") Advocacy and charity groups Linda has been wearing a puce-colored ribbon to show support for finding a cure for antidisestablishmentarianism, even though it's "more of an ideological stance than a disease" as her husband says. ("Comet Kermillian") Linda's sons briefly started a day-long attempt to raise awareness for aglets. Linda herself took part in supporting it, wearing aglet awareness ribbons on her fingers. ("Tip of the Day") Discography Albums Seeing the Big Ideas In general, Linda has never gotten home in time to see Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas because the schemes have been cleaned up by Doofenshmirtz and Perry. However, she has been aware of some of Phineas and Ferb's schemes. * The regrouping of Love Händel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * Her birthday celebration ("Mom's Birthday") * Phineas and Ferb's "Flying Car of the Future Today" landing tower ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", later revealed as a dream) * The animal translator machine ("Interview With a Platypus", though due to her only being around for their failed attempt to translate Perry's chittering, she was likely unaware that it actually functioned) * The Aglet Awareness Concert ("Tip of the Day", later wiped from everyone's memory but Candace's) * The boat Phineas and Ferb built ("The Lake Nose Monster", although she was only aware of the little rowboat Nosebud, not the giant underwater lab underneath the boat) * The fort in the backyard ("Thaddeus and Thor", just the top level, not the skyscraper fort) * Their trip to the future as well as their roller coaster from episode one in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" (Although later, it never happened due to 35 year old Candace fixing the past, and due to Isabella, who went to the past and giving Phineas and Ferb a tool, resulting them never going into the future in the first place.) * Candace's platypus hatching grounds ("Perry Lays an Egg"). * She sees one Phineas and Ferb's contraptions in "The Bully Code" but thinks it is public art. * She sees the old western town Phineas and Ferb build, and almost busts them for it, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz's invention reverses time so it never happened. ("She's the Mayor") Also, in a reverse of the usual pattern, she sees Doofenshmirtz's invention crash in the front yard. When the boys deny building it, she then starts to freak out and tries to convince Lawrence to come home and see this device. He, however, treats her the same way she treats Candace. This unfortunately does not make Linda more understanding of her daughter, even refuting Candace's claim that the boys were building a duplicate of the device in the backyard while the one in the front yard was beeping and smoking. ("What Do It Do?") Background Information *During the credits of "Flop Starz", a commercial airs for a compilation album called The Essential Lindana: Still Fun.... On the album, the song is advertised as being "remixed and re-translated" into the following languages: Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, French, Scottish, Canadian, German, Navajo, Japanese, Latin, Greek, Esperanto, Swedish, Russian, Pig Latin, Tag Log, Samoan, Dog, Korean, Taiwanese, Swahili, Bulgarian, Irish, Icelandic, Australian, Aborigine, Yiddish, and presumably others since the commercial is cut off before "everyone's favorite" language could be named. ("Tag Log" may be a spelling mistake, since a language called "Tagalog" is spoken in the Philippines.) *Linda is played by Caroline Rhea, who describes Linda as having a large, curved waist, and always trying to keep order. Rhea describes that as a Disney mom, Linda never freaks out or gets angry at Candace's rants about her brother's plans, just says in calm voice: "Candace, honey, I think you're crazy." Rhea has done a few other Disney Channel movies, including Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire, and was previously famous for her portrayal as Hilda from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. *Linda is based on Dan Povenmire's sister. *She had one date with Heinz Doofenshmirtz before becoming a superstar. *She may be addicted to cake."Robot Rodeo" *See Flynn-Fletcher family. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Adults Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Bands Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:females Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Flynn-Fletcher family